Nurse Tsuzuki
by Silver Foxfire
Summary: It's Tsuzuki's Birthday and someone is missing. (Shounen Ai, Tsuzuki + Tatsumi)


TITLE: Nurse Tsuzuki  
AUTHOR: Silver Foxfire  
SERIES: Yami no Matsuei  
RATING: G  
PAIRINGS: Tsuzuki + Tatsumi  
WARNINGS: Yaoi/Shounen Ai, WAFF (Warm and Fluffy Feelings)  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Yami no Matsuei and I make no money. ^_^ I do this for sheer love of writing and of Tatsumi/Tsuzuki.  
NOTE: I don't know if the Shinigami's can get sick or not, but for the sake of this fic they can. ^^; And also, Happy 102nd Birthday, Tsuzuki! ^__^  


NURSE TSUZUKI  
By Silver Foxfire 

Tsuzuki noted that... this morning was odd. Not only was it his birthday and no one had wished him a happy one... someone was missing. He sat in the main office with Watari, Konoe, Hisoka... 

"Ne... where's Tatsumi?" He inquired, surprised that the man who was there first thing every morning... wasn't. 

"Oh, we don't know. He hasn't come in yet." The elder GuShoShin said, rubbing his chin. 

"Huh. He usually calls if he's going to be late." Konoe murmured, frowning. 

Tsuzuki couldn't help looking worried. Whenever Tatsumi didn't show up... well... he didn't ever NOT show up! 

"Has anyone tried to call him?" Hisoka inquired, chin resting on clasped hands. 

Everyone gave him wide-eyed, shocked looks. No one looking more surprised than Tsuzuki, who received a vicious emerald glare. 

"No one calls Tatsumi, kid." Watari said, his surprise turning back into his mad glee, a grin over his face as he purred, looking at Tsuzuki, "The last one that did.... well... look what happened to his brain." 

Everyone laughed as Tsuzuki blinked... and blinked... before he snorted and crossed his arms. Did they really not remember his birthday? He knew Tatsumi would... but Tatsumi wasn't HERE... maybe he reminded them every year. Well... at least Hisoka wasn't laughing at him.... not really. 

"Tsuzuki," Konoe said, observing the look on his face. "Go check on Tatsumi and see if he's all right." 

"Yes, sir." Tsuzuki said, rising and moving to the door. 

"Oh, and happy birthday. Your presents will be here when you come back." 

Tsuzuki turned, startled and looked at the grinning chief. A smile breaking over his face as he left. Today would be a good day. 

~*~*~*~ 

Or not. Tsuzuki knocked tentatively at the heavy door that hid Tatsumi's apartment. He'd been knocking for what seemed like ages and no one was answering. When he turned to leave, thinking that maybe Tatsumi was already at the office the door creeped open and he caught the last sight of a shadow disappearing. 

"Ta-Tatsumi...?" Tsuzuki said, sneaking inside the dark room and shutting the door behind him. 

He stepped out of his shoes and walked inside, padding quietly along the floor, looking for any sign of the secretary. He heard a low groan and looked toward Tatsumi's room. He saw Tatsumi's bedding in complete disarray, the man's head buried beneath a pillow. 

"Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki murmured, kneeling beside the futon and touching his shoulder, gasping at how hot it was. 

Tatsumi's head lifted from beneath the pillow, prussian eyes weary and hazy as they tried to focus on Tsuzuki. 

"Tsuzuki?" He said, his voice little more than a breathy rasp. 

"Oh, Tatsumi! You're sick! I should take you to Watari right away!" Tsuzuki fretted. 

"Watari isn't coming anywhere near me..." He growled, his eyes shutting and burying his face against the soft futon. 

"If you won't let Watari see to you, then I, Tsuzuki Asato, shall take your recovery upon myself!" He said cheerfully. 

He felt Tatsumi's eyes on him as he ran to the kitchen, gathering ice for his fever. He found a plastic bag and filled it with ice, wrapping in in a dishtowel before darting back to the room and urging Tatsumi onto his back. The man went willingly, groaning at the sudden movement. Tsuzuki set the bag on his forehead after sweeping his hair back. 

Tsuzuki smiled as Tatsumi shut his eyes, drifting off, the ice cooling him down a bit. Tsuzuki went to the kitchen again and saw the phone, wondering if he should call the others. He did and was informed that they would leave Tatsumi in his 'capable' hands. He knew they were making a joke about him, but he didn't quite understand it. 

He hung up and started searching through the refrigerator for something that sick people should eat. He found a small container of soup and grinned. He could heat soup! He opened the lid a little and stuck it in the microwave, heating it slowly. He didn't notice his shift into his alternate form until he started to wiggle, his tail wagging furiously as he watched the bowl go 'round and 'round. 

He was glad he'd decided to watch it when it suddenly and unexpectedly started boiling until the lid, for lack of a better word, exploded off. 

He jumped, his tail fluffing out at all angles as he opened it, the soup calming quickly and allowing him to lift it out with a washcloth to protect his paws. He blew lovingly on it to make it cool, the soup smelling nice and fresh as he dried the sides and made a mental note to clean the microwave later. As he reverted back into his normal Shinigami form, he walked to the counter and found a bowl and some chopsticks. He poured the soup into the small bowl before taking it and the chopsticks back into Tatsumi's bedroom. 

He saw Tatsumi had shifted his position a little bit, one of his arms above his head and the other across his belly. There was still a light blush over his cheeks from the fever, making him seem younger. 

"Tatsumi," Tsuzuki whispered, kneeling beside him once again and gently pushing against his shoulder. "Do you want some soup?" 

"Mm-hnn..." Tatsumi murmured, trying to sit up and failing. 

Tsuzuki nibbled his lip before he set down the soup on a small table beside the bed. He took off the ice on Tatsumi's forehead before he wrapped his arms around him and drew him up so he leaned against his chest and his arm. With his free hand he reclaimed the soup. He smiled at Tatsumi as the man watched him get a small bit of rice and noodles and fed it to him. 

He had never fed anyone before and he had to giggle at the thought that he was feeding Tatsumi like a mother would her child. He shook his head a little when Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at him. The bowl was almost devoid of any content when Tatsumi started falling asleep again, his head resting against Tsuzuki's shoulder. 

Tsuzuki laid Tatsumi down carefully, minding his head and tucked the blankets around him, replacing the ice pack and seeing Tatsumi make a face at the contact. 

"Nnn, Tsuzuki..." Tatsumi said softly, one blue eye opening to gaze up at him. "Thank you." 

Tsuzuki smiled happily, his inner puppy emerging again, his tail wagging a kilometer a minute. He laid down on the floor and watched as Tatsumi's eyes slid shut, falling into a light sleep. He himself was getting tired, just watching him... surely Tatsumi wouldn't mind if he took a quick little nap? 

He crawled slowly over to Tatsumi, nestling up against the shadow-users side and feeling his heat seeping through Tsuzuki's suit. He sighed softly, unconsciously nuzzling his chest. He curled on of his paws over it and listened to the low sound of Tatsumi's breathing. He shut his eyes, soaking in his warmth and sleeping softly. 

"Sleep well, Seiichiro..." 

~*~*~*~ 

Tsuzuki was having a nice dream. He was in a field safely snuggled in someone's arms. He smiled at the sun's heat shining down on him, the strong arms twined around his body and sharing their heat with him. He hummed softly and nestled closer, wishing that he would never wake up. But when he felt the arms leave him, he cracked open his eyes to see Tatsumi walking a bit stiffly to the bathroom. Tsuzuki saw the door shut and yawned, his tail wrapped around his waist as he sat and rubbed at his eyes with a fisted paw. 

He heard water run and saw the bowl on the table. He gasped when he remembered the microwave. He knew Tatsumi would be furious that he'd made a mess! He scrambled up, snatching up the dirty dishes and bolting into the kitchen. He moved as fast as he could to clean up his mess, not wanting Tatsumi to yell at him, not on his birthday of all days! 

He'd just finished when he heard Tatsumi come out of the bathroom, his face still slightly flushed and his hair at all odd angles and... fluffed. He'd slipped his glasses on and was adjusting them as he saw fit when his gaze landed on Tsuzuki. 

"Tsuzuki... thank you very much for taking care of me while I was... incapacitated. I doubt I will be able to return to work today though..." 

"Oh, I already called them. I said you were sick and they said I could stay here... if, if you want me to, I mean..." Tsuzuki stammered, turning around so Tatsumi wouldn't see him blushing. 

He didn't see Tatsumi's knowing smile as he swept the counter over with a cloth, cleaning the already glossy wood top. He heard Tatsumi moving around and resisted the urge to turn and watch him. He gasped when he felt the arms wrap around him, holding a brightly colored box in front of him. 

"Ta-Tatsumi?" He stuttered, looking up at Tatsumi, his blush turning darker. 

"Happy birthday, Tsuzuki. Open your present." Tatsumi said, laying his chin on Tsuzuki's shoulder, his eyes closing as he listened to the sound of the paper being carefully split apart. He was still tired and wanted nothing more than to return to bed, but he wanted to hear Tsuzuki's reaction when- 

"Tatsumi!!!" Tsuzuki gasped, staring at the wide assortment of candies and chocolates in the box. His eyes glittered at the amount of them and he knew he would be fighting the GuShoShin and Konoe off with a pointy stick. 

He picked up a small envelope inside and set the box on the counter and opened it, feeling Tatsumi's head leaning slightly against his. He slipped out the small card and smiled at the picture on the cover of a kitten and a puppy curled up together and lazily dozing. He knew, no doubt, that it was most likely Wakaba that had chosen it. He flipped open the card and read the printed text. 

"On the day of your birth, we wish you happiness, wealth, and joy." Tsuzuki saw the individual scrawlings of his friends. 

Watari's reading, "By this time next year my potion will be perfected! You and I will know the hidden secrets! It will surely be a happy birthday then!" and Hisoka's saying, "Happy birthday, Tsuzuki. Enjoy your present." 

He read the others, giving similar wishes and bringing tears to his eyes. 

"Do you like it, Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi said, his breath wisping over Tsuzuki's neck. 

Tsuzuki nodded, setting the card down and turning, his arms wrapping around Tatsumi's shoulders. 

"Thanks you so much..." He said, feeling loved by his friends more than any other time before. 

He felt Tatsumi hold him, lightly rubbing his back before he pulled away, looking at Tsuzuki's flushed face and shimmering eyes. 

"Don't cry, Tsuzuki..." Tatsumi smiled. "This is a happy day..." 

Tsuzuki gasped softly when he felt Tatsumi press his lips to his, a hand gently cupping his cheek. He leaned into both touches, his hands curling into loose fists against Tatsumi's back. He all but melted feeling Tatsumi against him, just a gentle pressing of lips. 

When he pulled away Tatsumi laughed softly, rubbing his thumb beneath Tsuzuki's eye and watching the smaller man's eyes stay closed and nuzzle into it. 

"Thank you, Tatsumi..." Tsuzuki whispered, his eyes slitting open and taking in the man's overexertion. "Come on... you need to rest." 

Tatsumi allowed Tsuzuki to take him back to his bed and lay him down, pleased when Tsuzuki laid beside him, his puppy-ness gone, leaving only the man. Tsuzuki was watching him attentively and he flushed slightly under the attention. He let out a small laugh when Tsuzuki removed his glasses, folding them and setting them on the table. 

"Sleep well, Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said, tucking the blankets around them both. 

Tatsumi raised a hand and swept back Tsuzuki's wild bangs, murmuring, "You called me Seiichiro before." 

Tsuzuki blushed. 

"You... heard that? I thought you were sleeping..." 

"It's all right... you may call me by my name... Asato." 

Tsuzuki beamed and nestled against Tatsumi. He didn't know how nice it felt to have someone call him by his given name... no one really did. Not even Hisoka. He felt Tatsumi's hands rubbing his back and he smiled. This was by far... his favorite birthday present. 

_-^-_ OWARI _-^-_ 

O.O;;;; I have never seen that much sap in my life. ^^;;;;;;;; I hope you all enjoyed it. Happy Birthday Tsuzukiiiiiii!!! 


End file.
